


Special

by royalydamned



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalydamned/pseuds/royalydamned
Summary: Death is everywhere, but love is rare to find. He cannot fight it anymore. He is just a human.





	Special

He was used to not telling people how he felt. It was easier. He didn't want to bother anyone with his pain, his fear, his anger. Keeping it inside, safe from people's eyes, he dealt with it alone and it worked like that. Well most of the time anyways.

But this was different. He wanted to bury it deep deep inside him but he couldn't. It grew stronger everytime he saw you smile, everytime you touched him, everytime he heard your voice. He didn't want anyone to know, not even you. You'd be in danger and he couldn't let that happen. Everybody he'd ever loved died. You couldn't.

I'm weak. He thought every time he saw your face. When you sat in front of him, beer in your hand and bruised cheeks from a hunt. He knew he couldn't hide it. Every passing second it got stronger and stronger making him want nothing more then your lips against his. Tasting the beer, the blood from your cut lower lip, your breath one with his. Your hands all over his body, exploring, caressing every inch while he held you as close as possible, needing to feel your warmth, your touch, your scent.

'What are you thinking about weirdo?' you asked teasingly and took swing of your beer. He jerked his head towards you, snapped away from his thoughts. He didn't realize how much he let himself get carried away. 'You're smiling like a love sick teenager.'

He laughed and met your eyes for a brief moment before he lowered his gaze back on his beer bottle.

'I fucked up |Y/N|, I really fucked up' he said quietly, spinning the bottle in his hands anxiously. He didn't know what he was doing, he just needed to let it out. His feelings were burning him from inside, it was hard hiding them. Painful even.

You laughed nervously, clearly little confused by his words. 'Why? What happend?'

'I'm falling for someone' he mumbled and shifted in his seat, unsure. He knew you were looking at him, he could feel it but he didn't dare to meet your gaze. He could hear your chair being pushed back and your footsteps coming his direction. He gulped when he felt your presence next to him, sitting on the table just a few inches away.

'Damn. Must be a special person to make you fall in love' you chuckled.

'Yeah' he whispered. 'Yeah she is.' Finally he met your eyes, giving a whole new meaning to his words. He waited for you to realize what he just said.

For a little while, you just stared at him, heavy silence all over you, processing what you had just heard. None of you moved. It was like your limbs froze so you couldn't feel your muscles. He couldn't read your expression. Your face looked blank somehow. Without any emotion and to be honest, it scared the shit out of him. He fucked up. For real now.

He didn't realize you moved closer to him, your faces just inches apart. God the things you were doing to him just by your presence. He was in your power. Every wish he saw in your eyes, he'd do the impossible to make it true. And nothing was impossible enough. Not for him.

You moved slightly closer making his breath hitch in his throat, gaze unintentionally falling to your lips imagining how it would feel. Just once, submitting to his weaker self, doing what he knew wasn't right but he couldn't help it. He was just a human.

Your smirk drove him mad, the gleam in your eyes showed him just how much you liked to play. The little sparkles he could see everytime he made a mistake, you were playing with him, like a cat plays with a mouse, tormenting it. You enjoyed seeing him nervous. Not being able to find the right words, meet your eyes, or have you near him, touching him. It drove him insane. And he loved it. 

'Well' you whispered suddenly making him jerk his head slightly to meet your gaze so you could see you had his full attention. 'I hope you will not let her slip through your fingers' you smiled and jumped off the table leaving the room.

You stopped abruptly in the doorway and turned around just to wink at him subtly before disappearing behind the corner. He stayed there, sitting in the seat you left him in, staring at the spot you dissappeared on. You left him dumbstruck and excited, needing more. At least he knew what he needed to do.

Death is everywhere, but love is rare to find. And he couldn't push it away. Not anymore.


End file.
